


A Present

by SansyFresh



Series: Fresh's Babble Collection [29]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1 year anniversary, Fluff, I love this ship, M/M, Multi, Pre-Established Relationship, Presents, This is a present to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: A present to myself, more or less, but you all are free to read the major, tooth rotting fluff inside.





	A Present

**Author's Note:**

> So today, the 29th, and technically tomorrow (don't ask) is my one year anniversary of being a creator in this fandom. I've written a lot, made a lot of friends, and learned a few things.
> 
> I love you all, have some rarepair goodness.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Papyrus was never nervous. Never. Not for any reason; it didn’t matter what happened to him, he was never,  _ ever  _ nervous, anxious, or anything of the sort.

 

And yet he was standing at the door to Grillby’s, hidden in the shadows of the building where none could see him, his soul pounding in his chest. It had nothing to do with his brother, who had said he would be waiting in the bar until after closing. And it most definitely had nothing to do with Grillby, the damn sweet talker, who had convinced him to travel to the restaurant after nightfall. 

 

Which was the problem, wasn’t it? While most monsters in Snowdin were supposed to be in their homes due to curfew, there were always stragglers. Anyone could see him enter the bar he so openly abhorred and spread rumors. While it was no one’s business in the first place, image was quite important in a world like theirs. 

 

Not that Grillby hadn’t been coming over to their house every evening for the last few months. Papyrus was aware monsters assumed Sans and the bartender were in a relationship of sorts; a few of the more foolhardy asked him to his face if it was hard to sleep. Such miscreants were put in their place and none were more the wiser. Sans could be seen as in a relationship if he wished; with one HP he was under Papyrus’ protection and as brothers most decided it was best to keep their mouths shut when in either skeleton’s presence. 

 

For Papyrus, however, who was under the constant scrutiny of both the Guard and the Monarchy, showing affection for another (besides his brother of course) would be nothing but detrimental. Therefore, it wasn’t common knowledge that it was not just  _ Sans _ that shared a bed with the flame, but  _ both  _ brothers. 

 

Which brought him to his current problem. Grillby had requested the both of them come to the bar after closing and Papyrus couldn’t help but freeze outside the damn front door.

 

Shadows moved in front of the windows, Grillby no doubt cleaning up while the two waited for him. He didn’t want to disappoint his mate, but if anyone were to see him and make the connection…

 

No. He could and would do this. He was First Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, the Great and Terrible Papyrus, and no amount of nosy ass lawbreakers would keep him from the monsters he loved.

 

Grillby met his gaze as he walked through the doorway, his jagged smile softening. Both he and Sans were at the bar itself, the smaller skeleton sitting on his usual stool with a light blush on his face.

 

“Finally decide to get yer bony ass over here, Boss?” Sans chuckled as Papyrus joined him, though he decided to stay standing rather than take a seat for the time being. The remark got him a glare, Papyrus crossing his arms as Sans continued to laugh.

 

“I can only hope you aren’t drunk, brother.” The underlying threat of consequences went unsaid; Sans had been doing so much better with Grillby joining Papyrus in keeping him sober. Said flame huffed, a small puff of smoke signalling his sigh.

 

“Not...drunk. Please...sit?” Grillby had trouble enunciating clearly enough for Papyrus to understand him on the best of days; today had clearly tired him out. Instead of ignoring or denying his lover’s request, Papyrus sat in the stool next to his brother, taking his gloves off and laying them on the bartop. Sans turned and slumped into his side, all but purring in the warm and loving atmosphere (it was a rare thing, as open as they were with each other).

 

“Made you...present.” Grillby’s voice crackled, his violet flame waving happily as he brought over plates of food for the two brothers. Papyrus had to admit the bartender was a competent cook, so when a plate of steaming tortellini, looking fresh made, was set before him, his mouth began to water.

 

Sans received his favorite order of a juicy burger and crisp fries, Grillby himself eating a few bites from both of their plates, not entirely hungry enough for a full meal. Sometimes, after a long day, the flame didn’t eat much. It worried both brothers, but they did what they could.

 

“What’s the occasion, love?” Papyrus had to ask; it wasn’t often they gave each other “gifts”. Grillby simply smiled, wiping a few crumbs off the counter from around Sans, who would look up every now and then to send them looks filled with endearment.

 

“No reason...just felt it.” Grillby then leaned over to give a heated peck to his cheek, chuckling as a bright crimson flush quickly flooded his skull.

 

They spent the rest of the night making small talk, giving each other brief kisses, and generally enjoying each other’s company. It was a rare moment of peace in a world of dust and blood. They took every moment when they could.


End file.
